Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 è il seguito di Super Mario Bros. 2. Questo gioco ha avuto molte vendite, infatti è stato inserito nei migliori giochi della Nintendo. Trama Mario e i suoi amici decidono di fare una riproduzione storica in onore degli anni oscuri in cui il Regno dei Funghi fu terrorizzato dalla Famiglia Reale Koopa. I Bowserotti, a bordo delle loro aereonavi attaccano sette regioni del Regno dei Funghi. La Principessa Peach viene messa al corrente dai sovrani delle regioni i quali vengono privati delle loro bacchette magiche e trasformati in animali dagli scagnozzi di Bowser. La principessa manda Mario e Luigi a fermare i Bowserotti. I due idraulici corrono subito e salvano le regioni dalla Truppa Koopa. Nella Prateria, i fratelli sconfiggono Larry Koopa, nel Deserto fermano il forte Morton Koopa Jr., alla Spiaggia battono la viziata Wendy O. Koopa, alla Grande Isola è il turno dell'ingegnoso Iggy Koopa, nel Cielo i fratelli si scontrano con il potente Roy Koopa, alla Terra di Ghiaccio debellano la piaga dell'infantile Lemmy Koopa e al Labirinto dei Tubi finiscono il loro leader Ludwig von Koopa. I Bowserotti sono anche affiancati da Boom Boom, un muscoloso Koopa. I Koopa si difendono con la magia delle bacchette dei re. I Mario hanno però la meglio e riprendono le bacchette e le restituiscono ai re, tornati normali. Ad ogni Bowserotto sconfitto, la principessa manda ai fratelli delle informazioni e degli oggetti via lettera. Ma al Labirinto dei Tubi, scoprono che i Bowserotti erano solo un depistaggio: Bowser aveva rapito Peach e l'aveva portata al suo castello nella Terra Oscura, protetta dall'intera armata del tiranno. I Mario giungono al Castello e alla stanza di Bowser, questi gli continua a sputare fuoco e a schiacciali, spaccando il pavimento. I Mario quindi continuano a fargli pestare lo stesso punto finché Bowser non casca nell'abisso sottostante. Liberata Peach, il sipario cala e vengono mostrati li scenari e i produttori della recita. Descrizione del Nintendo eShop Quando Bowser e i suoi scagnozzi tornano a portare scompiglio nel Mondo dei Funghi, Mario e Luigi devono mettersi di nuovo in azione. '' ''L'acclamatissimo Super Mario Bros. 3 offre tante ricche novità rispetto ai suoi predecessori: vola nei panni di Mario procione, diventa Mario rana e nuota negli abissi, lancia sfere di fuoco con Mario Fuoco e diventa una statua invincibile sfruttando le abilità di Mario Tanuki. Grazie agli otto vastissimi mondi da esplorare, ai nuovi minigiochi tutti da giocare e agli innumerevoli segreti da scoprire, Super Mario Bros. 3 merita di essere annoverato tra i migliori videogiochi di sempre! Le Case Fungo Di Case Fungo ce ne sono di 3 colori: rosso, arancione e verde. Nella Casa Fungo arancione e in quella rossa si può trovare un oggetto, in quella verde si può provare a vincere qualche vita. Qui di seguito fengono riportate le funzioni di queste case: Casa Fungo arancione: all'interno della Casa Fungo arancione sono presenti 3 scrigni, dove dentro ognuno c'è un oggetto, ma Mario/Luigi può aprire solo uno scrigno. Gli oggetti possibili trovabili nella Casa Fungo arancione sono i seguenti: Super Fungo, Fiore di Fuoco, Stella, Super Foglia, Abito Rana (trovabile più frequentemente se si è nel Mondo 3), Abito Tanooki (trovabile più frequentemente se si è nel Mondo 5) e l'Abito Martello (trovabile più frequentemente se si è nel Mondo 7). Dentro questa casa è presente anche un Toad dove dice: <<''Pick a box. Its contents will help you on your way.>>.'' Casa Fungo rossa: gli interni sono uguali alla Casa Fungo arancione, e le regole sono le stesse. Gli oggetti trovabili sono uguali alla Casa Fungo arancione, solo che si ha più probabilità di trovarne di più rari. Anche in questa casa è presente un Toad, dove dice la stessa frase che dice nella precedente Casa Fungo. Casa Fungo verde: all'interno della Casa Fungo verde sono presenti un tavolo e un Toad. Quest'ultimo porrà un minigioco a Mario: se riesce ad allineare una delle 3 figure presenti vince 2, 3 o 5 vite. Per ottenere 2 vite bisogna allineare la figura del Super Fungo, per ottenerne 3 bisogna allineare la figura del Fiore di Fuoco, e per ottenerne 5 bisogna allineare la figura della Stella. Nemici *Goomba *Goomba Volante *Goomba Volarosso *Mini Goomba *Mini Goomba Blocco *Mega Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Gargantroopa *Koopa Paragargantroopa *Lakitu *Koopistrice *Uovo di Koopistrice *Lancianella *Paranella *Nella *Sgranocchio *Pianta Tenaglia *Pianta Canterina *Piranha Falò *Pianta Piranha *Mega Pianta Piranha *Boomerang Bro. *Martelkoopa *Martellone Bro. *Fuoco Bro. *Vampaserpe *Fiammorco *Categnaccio *Pallottolo Bill *Pallottolo Segugio *Pesce Smack *Pesce Smack Spinato *Calamako *Calamako Sitter *Boss Bass *Elettromedusa *Lotolava *Spunzo *Boo *Tartosso *Statua di Bowser *Fiammetto *Rotodisco *Piattaforma Boo *Twomp *Tartatalpa *Pallottolo Bill *Palla di cannone *Bob-omba *Sole Malvagio Oggetti *Fungo: Trasforma Mario da Mario Piccolo a Super Mario; *Super Foglia: Trasforma Mario in Mario Procione. Questo potenziamento permette di volare, planare o fare delle Giracodate; *Fiore di Fuoco: Trasforma Mario in Mario Fuoco. Questo potenziamento permette di sparare palle di fuoco; *Costume Rana: Trasforma Mario in Mario Rana: Questo potenziamento pemette di nuotare come Mario Pinguino e saltare mentre cammini; *Costume Tanooki: Trasforma Mario in Mario Tanooki. Ha i poteri di Mario Procione ma in più può trasformarsi in una statua; *Abito Martello: Trasforma Mario in Mario Martello. Questo potenziamento permette di lanciare Martelli. È il Power-up più raro del gioco. Mondi #Prateria #Deserto #Oceano #Terra Gigante #Cielo #Terra di Ghiaccio #Labirinto dei Tubi #Terra Oscura #Warp Zone Boss *Boom-Boom *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Koopa Galleria Curiosità * Bowser, in questo gioco, può essere pestato da Mario (senza infliggere o subire danni), ma perde questa caratteristica in Super Mario Maker. pl:Super Mario Bros. 3 en:Super Mario Bros. 3 de:Super Mario Bros. 3 fi:Super Mario Bros. 3 ru:Super Mario Bros. 3 nl:Super Mario Bros. 3 pt-br:Super Mario Bros. 3 da:Super Mario Bros. 3 no:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo Entertainment System Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Giochi Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Giochi del 1991